The present disclosure relates to adjusting display of images on an electronic display based at least in part on sensed conditions affecting the electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Numerous electronic devices—such as televisions, portable phones, computers, vehicle dashboards, and more—include electronic displays. As electronic displays gain increasing higher resolutions and dynamic ranges, they also may become more susceptible to environmental changes, such as changes in temperature. Thermal variations (as well as other factors) that affect an electronic display can cause different pixels to exhibit different display behaviors. Accordingly, these variations may induce an undesirable lack of uniformity across the display, which may be perceived as differences in color representation across one or more portions of the display and/or luminance differences of the display.